Good Luck Charm
by Dana Leeann
Summary: "Do you regret this?" Steve asked, trying not to look into her eyes. Laurel stayed silent. What could she say to him now? That he was right? That wasn't fair, nor was it just. Steve cringed at the silence; it told him everything he needed to know. Who could he be so oblivious to this broads game? She was just like all the others. He was suddenly painfully aware that he'd been used.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys; I'm trying something different and thought I might post it. I've already been told it wasn't my best work but I still wanna toy around with it. Lemme know what y'all think, and maybe some reviews would be nice, too.  
Thanks y'all, and Stay Gold. :]

**Disclaimer**: I don't owe claims to the characters, I just gave them a new lease on life.

* * *

**Chapter One: Let's Hear It For The Boy.**

Laurel cupped a hand over her eyes while she surveyed the scene in front of her. Greasers filled the narrow two lane street, completely blocking it. All that could be heard was their gawking and a faint hint of music. Laurel moved through the crowd with some difficulty and tried to make sense of how word of the race had traveled so fast. It was really the one time one could see all outfits and their girls come together. Including her own.

It was true: in just a few short minutes she would be riding shotgun during a drag race that two greasers were competing in. They were playing for pinks, but Laurel was convinced that the boy she was riding with was going to win. Judging by the way the car looked and sounded when he pulled up, revving his engine to show off, Laurel was positive he had the race in the bag. She almost felt cocky about it while she listened to the bets being placed. She knew the one she'd be driving with tonight; Steve Randle equally and was ready for the race.

Stepping deeper into the crowd, Laurel hitched her thumbs into the pockets of her thin denim jacket and glanced around coolly. She skimmed the people who stood in front of her wondering where the guy was they were suppose to be racing. When a heavy hand came down on her shoulder, she damn near screamed but fought the urge by biting back on her lower lip. Turning slowly, she saw Two-Bit wearing a wide-eyed grin.

"There you are, Laur. Steve is looking for you." He stated, matter-of-factly, ushering her back toward where the cars were on a par, nose-to-nose.

"Is it time to go already?" She asked, grinning back. The feeling of shock washed away and replaced with wild and blinding excitement. It was an adrenaline rush every time she sat at his side because Steve never lost. The speed made her crazy, and secretly she knew Steve enjoyed watching her. Why else would he continually keep her in the car?

Two-Bit led her back to the gang, "Yeah, and Steve is looking for his good luck charm." He answered. There was something comical in his voice but Laurel couldn't pin point what it was that made him sound that way. Or maybe, he was just excited. She sure as hell was.

When she was in sight of the gang, Steve's eyes locked on her. A cocky grinned overcame his dark facial features and before she could register it, he was hauling her back toward the car with a firm grasp on her hand. "I almost thought you was wiggin' out on me." He teased. He earned himself a pout from Laurel, who sauntered behind him while they headed to the car.

"Never." She answered, climbing into the passenger seat with an amused grin to match his. "I'm kinda insulted that you think I'd leave you hangin' on Judgement day." She said with faux hurt in her eyes.

He tried his best to hide the smile that was threatening his lips.

_**x x x**_

Laurel leaned into the fabric of the seat and listened to the engine hum. The floor boards rattled under her feet each time Steve stepped down on the gas pedal. The guy next to him mimicked him. Laurel was sure he was trying to be intimidating, and it was to no avail. It only made him seem desperate. Black smoke clouded the air and caused some of the onlookers to cough and choke. Laurel laughed at their reactions but her face fell straight when Sylvia took her stance, arms held in the air.

In one hand she clutched a red scarf; with a smug grin on her face. Steve laid the pedal down, flinging gravel and dirt. Laural glanced at Steve, but his eyes never left the strip of drag in front of him. Laurel slid over and rested her hand on his knee as an earnest form of encouragement for what it was worth. She knew Steve would do just fine; she had complete trust in him.

Steve remained silent, only offering her a nod in return. She couldn't have asked for more. She didn't want to break his concentration.

Sylvia's arms dropped to her sides and Steve released the break. The car lurched forward and picked up speed at an at astonishing pace. Laurel rippled with laughter and gave Steve's knee a playful squeeze. He grinned at her, "When I win this, you wanna go down to the Dingo? Maybe celebrate with me some?" He asked.

Laurel glanced over, and noticed the rival vehicle, a 1954 Impala was gaining speed quickly. Now, that couldn't have that, could they?

"Steve, he's gaining." Her voice was huskier than normal with warning.

Steve's eyes traveled to the rear view followed by a steady stream of curses when he pushed the accelerator all the way to the floor and put his car into third gear. He couldn't lose this race; he spent too much time and put too much effort into fixing up this damn thing.

The impala quickly faded out of sight again and Steve draped an arm around Laurel's shoulders. "So, how 'bout that burger?" He asked.

"Watch the road, buddy, race ain't over, yet." She said, venom in her voice.

He frowned, his eyes looking back at the impala. Looks like he was going to have himself a new car. He beamed with pride as they crossed the finish line leaving his challenger in the dust. He should've known better than to play with the big boys. Served him right. Besides, a nice profit could be made off that junker if someone showed it some love... And; knowing how to drive never hurt anything.

Steve skid the car to a halt and glanced at Laurel who was laughing wildly in the passenger seat with her hand still on his knee. Something about the way she looked right now was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She was beautiful, elegant, classy, and she knew the score for what it was worth. Steve appreciated that while he lingered there, watching as she tossed her head back in wild outbreaks of uncontrollable laughter.

It wasn't long before the driver side door of Steve's royal blue 1949 Chrysler flew open and he was hoisted out of his seat. Laurel's laughter came to an abrupt end when she noticed his absence. Climbing out of the open door, she breathed contentedly to find Soda standing there beside Steve. He wore his signature grin that would make any girl weak in the knees.

"Didn't know ya had it in ya." Said his opponent, offering out his hand. Steve took it and shook it firmly. Laurel's eyes lingered on the male clad in a stained white shirt and cuffed jeans. He almost looked like he used a whole bottle of grease on himself. He looked to Steve sheepishly, although he had to be pushing twenty years old. She thought she recalled seeing him hanging around with Tim Shepard's outfit; although she'd be damned if she could recall his name.

Steve smirked his signature smug grin and winked down at Laurel, "Anything is possible with my good luck charm." He remarked, "Now if you excuse me; I gotta go collect my earnings and I'm takin' Laur to the Dingo." Steve stomped away and Laurel couldn't help it when she swung herself into the driver's seat and glanced up at Soda. "Not to shabby." She offered coolly.

"Kid can drive." He offered with a shrug, and turned back to go in search of the others. Laurel sat in the driver's side of the bench seat for a moment, reflecting on what Steve said. Maybe he was right; maybe she was his good luck charm. She was fine with that so long as she could still hang around with him. She genuinely adored his company as much as she hoped he enjoyed hers.

He bounded back toward the car, hardly paying attention while he counted the cash he gathered and Laurel felt that was the perfect time. Raising to her feet, she took a few steps on unsure feet and sprung on him. The two tumbled back into the mud. The crowd took a step back in unison and stared down at the pair like they each had four heads. Laurel roared with laughter. Steve didn't find it amusing at all.

"The hell?" He demanded, sitting up right and glaring at the blond who laid on her back beside him, still laughing. Although she offered no real explanation Steve felt his heart skip a beat. It was one of _those_ smiles. The same smile that won his heart so long ago; even if he refused the say-so. He wasn't suppose to feel this way; not about Laurel. She was the groups little sister. _His _little sister. It was flat out wrong to think of her in that matter, and yet he still wanted her laying in his bed.

_**x x x**_

Steve sat in the booth across from her at the Dingo, picking at what was left of his food and eyeing hers every so often. She had nibbled on a few things but had no real interest in eating what was in front of her. Steve, as usual, had purchased enough to feed a small army. _An army of him,_ Laurel thought with a satisfied grin.

"Y'did real well, tonight." Laurel said after a moment. It was a daring attempt at conversation on her part. He caved.

"I always do good, so long as I got me my good luck charm." He answered.

Laurel stuffed a fry into her mouth and grinned at him, "What makes me good luck?" She questioned after a moment.

Steve leaned back in his seat and folded his arms over her chest, "What doesn't make you bad luck?" He contradicted.

Laurel considered the question for a moment, while Steve basked in the glory of a small victory. He was already cocky from winning the race and the Impala, and now he even shut Laurel up. Tonight was proving to be better than he ever even had the chance to expect.

"Anyway," Laurel muttered once it kicked in just what he was doing, "I think I ought'a on my way, I got work tomorrow."

Steve groaned. How'd he know she was going to pull this card? She was always working or at school. He only really saw her on the weekends, and even that was a sometimes thing. He hated the way her job tore her away, but he had to admit, he'd never seen her happier. In honesty, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her job. He just knew she was happy, and that was what counted. He just didn't see how anyone could be happy working in a place like the bowling alley down town. Socs high tailed it in and out of their all the time. Although; in retrospect he dealt with the socs a lot at the DX, too.

"Wanna ride?" Steve asked, glancing out the window at the impending darkness. The street lights had kicked on, casting an harsh yellow light across the pavement. He knew regardless of her answer, however, he was going to take her home.

Laurel snorted and as if on cue answered, "Do I have much of a choice?"

Steve was pleased with her reaction and pulled out the wad of winnings, placing a ten on the table before standing up and wrapping an arm around her neck. "'Sides, y'know ya wanna side a little extra time with me."

Laurel answered him by rolling her eyes while he pretended not to notice, leading her out with his arm around her. Maybe it sounded sinister, but Steve liked the idea of making it look like he was her property. He loved the idea of intimidating the others. No one bothered to touch what they thought belonged to Steve Randle, and those who tried were dealt with rather quickly. Back when he'd been dating Evie, he nearly killed a guy over her. Word traveled fast through Tulsa, although the story varied according to who you spoke to on the manner.

Steve's favorite but far-fetched tale was that he attempted to hang the poor guy from the DX sign because he caught him copping a feel at Evie. He never corrected the rumor, either. He liked it better when people feared him.

Laurel glanced at him, but he didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he pulled the passenger door open and when he was sure he was safe inside, he rushed to his own side of the car and slid into the drivers side. With one swift flick of the wrist, the engine ignited and growled to life. Steve wasted no time throwing the car into verse and pulling into the main drag's traffic.

They barreled down Front street and took a turn to Columbus Ave, his arm snaking along the back of the seat. With Laurel's house in sight, Steve eased the breaks and turned the wheel slightly until the car lingered at the curb. Glancing over, Laurel felt a bit uncomfortable. It was almost like Steve was waiting for something to happen but she had no idea just what it was he wanted.

"Thanks for the ride," She offered, climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind her.

Steve only offered her a smile. She stepped back and watched as he sailed away from the curb, sighing. Sometimes, she just didn't understand. It was like he was waiting on a miracle to happen but she never had the slightest idea what it was. Turning, she looked her small house over. It definitely looked like it belonged on the block. The porch sagged and in some spots the wood was rotting away. The paint had flaked away, leaving exposed dark wood.

Sighing, she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and hitched her thumbs in her pockets, heading up the steps. They gave under her weight and creaked loudly. It wasn't a shock to find no one home. She liked it better that way. That way there was no one to yell at her for being late. She could slip in and fall out before her father got in. Pushing the door back, she was greeted by empty liquor bottles littering the floor and the smell of cigarette smoke lingering in the air. The smell never left. The air even had a hazy appearance to it.

Sliding through the front door, she flicked a light on to better take in her setting. The furniture was old, ratty, and out dated but it was better than nothing. She only wished her old man would make an effort to clean up after himself now and then; but she knew it was no use. He never heard anything she said, so she just stopped trying all together.

Making long strides, she pushed through the living room avoiding the discarded bottles and down the hall way to her bed room. Stepping inside; she was more than relieved to find a clean area to relax in. Sitting down on the bed, she kicked her worn tennis shoes off and fell into the comforter. Rolling over on her side; Laurel forced her eyes shut and let out a loud yawn. She was going to be asleep before her father got home, and she was sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own these lovely boys. Laurel is mine, and she is what I take credit for. I am merely allowing them a new lease on life. I will try and keep them as close to themselves as I can but, like always, there are some exceptions.

* * *

**Chapter Two: What a Wonderful World.**

Laurel groaned loudly and set the coke bottle she'd been nursing for the last hour on the table with a loud _thud._ Maybe it was just her imagination but she felt as though every one around her was off in their own worlds although they were suppose to be hanging out as a gang. The two tables that were pushed together to accommodate everyone was filled with wild chatter. Two-Bit was rambling on over some party that happened over the weekend, while Kathy sat beside him chattering to Evie who was trying to tune Soda and Steve out while they discussed work. Even Johnny and Pony were stuck in some conversation. Laurel couldn't help but fell completely alone while all this was going on.

Tapping her nails against the table top, she searched The Dingo briefly in search of someone she might enjoy talking too, but found no one to her own dismay. She hated being the third wheel, but the guys always included her in good fun. Steve sometimes put up a fight but she usually ended up there, anyway. She knew he loved her, he just didn't like having her hanging around when she was always alone.

"Hey Laur," Sandy said, abounding her chair for Soda's lap; "Do you wanna come have a girls night with me, Evie, and Kathy tonight?"

"Isn't Sylvia coming, too?" Evie piped up, wrinkling her nose with disgust.

"If she's coming, it ain't gonna be at my place." Sandy retorted, earning an earnest laugh from Soda.

"That girl is mean as a rattle snake." He commented, ogling Sandy with a look of love and lust in his eyes.

"Dallas likes her." Johnny said with something of a shrug.

"I ain't suggesting nothin'." Laurel's hands shot up when Johnny tore himself from his conversation to stand up for his best friends girl. "Where is Dal anyway, since he didn't feel the need to join us for a group get together?"

"To good to join us." Two-Bit grinned.

"C'mon, Laur, it'll be fun." Kathy coaxed, "You need to spend some time with us girls. Spending all your time with guys is going to turn you into one."

Steve's head shot up protectively, "She ain't gonna turn into no damned guy." He spat, his eyes lingering on Kathy who looked frightened by his reaction.

"Steve, calm your roll." Evie offered, touching his face in an attempt to calm him.

"Why don't you go have some fun tonight?"Ponyboy glanced around Johnny to look at her.

"Tonight is movie night, though." She defended.

"We can reschedule." Johnny promised.

"I'd really rather go to the movies." Laurel reassured them, ignoring the eyes that bore holes into the side of her head.

There was an unison boo from the girls but not much more after that. The conversation picked up again, and this time she was involved in Johnny and Pony's. Pony was rambling on about some book he was reading, and Johnny added his two cents every now and then. Laurel couldn't help but let her mind wander, although she nodded in the appropriate spots to let the boys know that she was paying attention... or, trying too.

She lost track of time, because when she came to, both boys were looking at her. "What?" She snapped.

"Did you wanna head to the movie house?" Ponyboy repeated with venom in his voice.

"Oh..." She muttered, feeling her face heat up, "Sure."

Johnny looked at her for what felt like an eternity and then stood up, following Ponyboy out the front door. She knew he knew she hadn't been paying attention but sometimes it was hard to listen when Pony got to talking. She dug books and movies just as much as him, but he could ramble on about it. Sometimes it worked on her nerves. Darry watched them disappear out the door and down the street before he turned back to the conversation. He was glad; for what it was worth that Laurel had decided to go to the movies instead. It was piece of mind because she knew the score and could take care of herself and Pony, god forbid she had too. Darry really hoped she didn't have too, but it was piece of mind for him.

_**x x x**_

The dynamic trio barreled out of the movie house together, laughing. They had lagged around so not to get caught in the traffic where they could be trapped next to a soc who was having a bad day. She was okay with waiting around. Once in a while, they'd even hang around for the second showing of some movie. That was only when they felt really daring. Tonight was not one of those nights.

The sun had already began to set and the street lights had taken it's place casting an eerie yellow glow across the ground and making shadows dance in it's wake. The three walked home together, allowing a comfortable silence to move in while they took in the movie that they'd seen. It was staring Paul Newman and some actress named Claire Bloom. The story line was interesting, but not something she wanted to dwell on for to long.

"Laur, why didn't you go to the girls sleep over?" Johnny asked finally, like it'd been bothering him all night.

Laurel glanced over and tried to make heads or tails of why Johnny was asking something when she'd chosen him over the girls. Wasn't that enough? "I just don't like hanging out with other females." She said plainly.

"You don't have any girlfriends?" Ponyboy glanced around Johnny and into the impending darkness, taking in the silhouette of the girl who walked beside him.

"Nope." She answered him, "Girls make drama, and I'm not down with drama. Not my thing, ya dig?"

The boys silenced again, falling into rhythm as they walked. Laurel was almost thankful for the silence as they walked side-by-side. Laurel weighed her options, because sleeping at home didn't fell like the best idea she had in weeks. There was to much fighting there. Her parents were always at each others throats, even when they were "sleeping", they wanted to kill each other.

"Johnny, you sleeping at home tonight?" Laurel blurted out after a second.

"Naw, I'm all for the lot." He answered, shoving his fists in his pockets to break the nights chill.

"I'll stay with you tonight." She said after a moment.

"My place has a couch... and a floor." Ponyboy offered, "y'know that Darry don't mind."

"It's okay, I like being outside." She reassured Pony. "You can go stay with him, if you want, Johnny."

"Naw, I'll stay with you. It's gonna be cold tonight, we can keep each other warm." Johnny said with a playful wink. Once again; Laurel's face warmed up.

"C'mon, do ya get a rise outta that or something?" Laurel demanded, glancing at Johnny who smirked childishly.

"Yeah, maybe." He answered laughingly.

They cut across a couple lawns and walked down an alley that let out on Main Street. It was only a block over and Pony was home. They'd probably end up there until it got later and then they'd scoot over to the lot to settle in for the night. She was fine with spending the night that way; she'd done it plenty of times after all.

Cutting the corner onto St. Louis street, they made their away across the lawn. Through the bay window, they could see Steve and Soda sitting at the table playing cards. Darry was in his arm chair with with the paper while Two-Bit was sitting at his feet and Dallas was laying across the couch watching something on TV. It was a typically evening, really. Hitching her thumbs in her jacket pockets, she followed Johnny up the stairs and into the house. They were greeted by a chorus of hellos. While Johnny sat on the arm of the couch, Laurel made her way over to the table and sat down. They boys were having a heated debate over who cheated who out of their pretzels. Laurel knew where this was going, and sighed when the cards went flying toward Soda's face until Soda slammed his elbow down. They engaged in an arm wrestling match.

Steve won and Laurel found herself grinning like a child. Soda tried to act nonchalant when he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, "What a night. I'm beat." He announced, "Goodnight." He offered Laurel a wink and headed toward the back hall. Steve watched him with disgust in his eyes. He knew Sodapop was just being sour over losing. Just like he always was.

Scanning the room quickly, Steve stood up and decided maybe it was time for him to go, too. He, unlike Soda, had work in the morning. "Guess I'll head out, too." He muttered, annoyance still edging in his voice.

"Can I come for the walk?" Laurel asked, glancing back at Johnny for approval.

Johnny nodded, and her soft orbs sprung back to Steve. "If ya want." He nodded, heading toward the door.

She bid farewells to the boys and rushed out the door and down the front steps to catch up to Steve. He'd already placed a Lucky Star between his thinly pressed lips and was shaking out the match when Laurel caught him. He handed the lit cigarette off and went to work on another. "Thanks." She said taking it and inhaling deeply.

"You seemed eager to get outta there." He said, voice flat.

"Bored." She answered him. She took note of how monotone his voice was. "You alright?"

Steve looked at her through miserable eyes, and she knew anything he might say was going to be a damn lie. She listened anyway and was surprised when he didn't sugar coat it. "Evie and I broke up."

"Why this time?" She asked, exhaling the smoke from her lungs.

Steve looked down on her and couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she tried to look tuff by smoking like one of the guys.

"She thinks I'm running around with another broad. Shepard told me she's foolin' with one of his boys. I didn't want it to be true but I asked her about it, and boy was I surprised to find out my girl has been sleeping with Tim's left hand man, Alexander." He said with a bit of venom mixed with hate in his voice. His jaw set into a tight, straight line and he looked straight ahead.

Laurel could tell it bothered him to even mention, but she was told once it was good to talk about things like that. She believed that shit, although she knew it was just that, a bunch of bullshit.

"You wanna go right home?" His voice sounded less cold this time.

"Not really." She answered and that was all that Steve needed. "Let's back track up to the DX and grab a car. We'll go for a ride or something." He suggested as they shifted their directions and changed destinations.

_**x x x**_

They were barreling down a gravel road, the music roared over the sound of the exhaust that Steve had been working on. When asked if it was a good idea to take off in customers cars, he retorted with the fact that they had to be test driven. Laurel couldn't argue with that logic. She sat in the passenger seat with her arm hanging out the window to take in the nights cooling breeze.

"Where we going?" She asked him when he voyaged deeper out-of-town.

"I thought we could go swimming." Steve answered. Laurel noticed that he regained his cocky grin and felt thankful.

Laurel cocked a brow in his direction, wondering if he lost his mind. Then again; he was Steve and Steve did what Steve wanted to do. No one could ever tell him what to do; not even Evie. "Are you smoking something?"

Steve looked disgusted when his eyes shifted to look at her in the darkness. "Hell no, I ain't into that stupid dope shit." He answered with a bit of hurt and a lot more cockiness in his voice. Laurel cringed at how thick it was.

"Sorry, glory, but don't you think it's a little cold for a swim?" She answered him softly.

"Sit on the shore then, but I'm swimmin'." He told her huskily.

As much as Laurel enjoyed his company on the track, she wasn't sure how she felt about him when they were just out cruising and in search of something to do. He was different then, more careless. He had more of an angry air to him. In all honesty: she wasn't even sure how she ended up racing with him in the first place but she decided that it was something she loved and something he loved to do with her. It was a win-win either way. She sat quietly in the passenger seat of the candy apple red string ray and wondered what he was on his mind. Maybe he'd just gone mad over the fact that he and Evie were facing another rough patch.

Whatever the problem was, she wasn't going to make herself sick to know what it was. Steve rested his arm across the seat while the other held onto the wheel, his fingers grazing her shoulder-blade on occasion. She had to stifle her giggles, but he still knew they were there. They continued flying down the roads, singing along to the radio and holding an on-again, off-again conversation about anything and everything. Steve was trying his best not to be glumly but it was difficult when the girl he loved was always playing with his emotions like they were something he could toss around. Something about that whole situation felt wrong, but Steve was the one who allowed it to happen.

Leaning back into the seat, she grinned wildly when Steve pulled up to the water and wasted no time peeling his shirt off. "You sure you wanna sit up here?" He asked one more time.

He didn't stick around to hear the answer, though. Instead he pulled his shoes off and left them on the floor in a heap with his jeans. Laurel stepped out of the car and took in the scenery as she sat down beside the pile he made. The moonlight illuminated the small clearing beautifully. A cool breeze ran through humid air that lingered, giving the world a hazy look. And in the water below, Steve was bobbing his head to keep water from getting in his nose while he swam out.

For a moment, the world almost felt right. Almost. It was like they were little kids again, playing in that water. Laurel couldn't resist any longer when she stripped down into her under clothes and took a running start, diving in beside him. The water was cold, mixed with the cool breeze and she instantly regretted her choice. Steve thought it was a good idea, though, to grab her ankle and pull her down with him. She yelped when he did and he, in turn, laughed uncontrollably at her reaction.

There was something about Steve that she couldn't stay mad at. She couldn't even pin point what it was, either, and it honestly drove her crazy sometimes. She wanted more than anything to know what that was that wouldn't allow her to stay mad. She was almost desperate to know what made her feel that way. She never told anyone about it; not even him. It was just there, daunting her. And any time Steve even looked at her; she felt like. Like a desperate feeling in the base of her body.

She only wanted to know why it was there, and more than that, what it's purpose was.


End file.
